


That Frustrating Human

by darknefarious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was probably the most frustrating human he ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Frustrating Human

Gabriel really had no idea what the hell just happened. One moment, he and Dean were growling at each other, mocking each other’s weaknesses, getting angrier by the minute. Then the next thing he knew, Gabriel was already kissing Dean.

Dean seemed like he realized what was happening as well. They abruptly stopped and stepped away from each other. The Hunter’s eyes were wide from shock. Gabriel’s Grace was suddenly so warm; it made him feel constricted inside his vessel.

“Gabriel…” Dean started.

The archangel did not let Dean finish whatever he was about to say and did something he never thought he would do on the given situation. He ran away. Well, technically, he did not run away, ran away. Gabriel simply hid himself and still stayed with the Winchester invisible to them.

Dean Winchester was probably the most frustrating human he ever met. He was reckless and brash. And yet, so miserable under all the tough guy masks he wore. How could he even be Michael’s vessel? Aside from being the good son, they were nothing a like! Dean did everything for the sake of his family, sacrificed everything for them, for Sam. Dean never ran away from whatever   
family problems he faced.

Gabriel on the other hand… left heaven and escaped everything.

And it hit him… maybe, just maybe, the reason Gabriel found frustrating was because the human was the only creature who was able to see right through him. He was the only person who was able to talk to him about facing his own problems. Problems he had been trying to escape for thousands of years.

Gabriel watched Dean down whiskey like it was water. Dean had a bad habit of trying to drown everything with alcohol. He was always ready to help deal other people’s problems, and yet, kept his own inside. Tried his best to protect everyone he cares and loves, but never actually cared for his own safety and well-being.

Dean simply gave all, but never bothered to receive.

And those thoughts and realizations triggered that warm feeling inside him… deep within his Grace. The message was clear. Protect Dean, give him everything. Make him smile. Make him happy.

Make him feel loved. (The Loki part of himself was probably laughing at him right now.)  
After a few more days, he made his presence known when Dean was alone in the motel room (and made sure he had the hunter’s favorite apple pie with him, as he does not know what’ll Dean would react because of what just happened between the two of them.)

“Hey Dean-o.”

Dean stared at him for a few seconds, “Gabriel… where have you been?”

The archangel shrugged, “Just around.” He then handed him the pie.

Dean raised a brow and took it, “The hell?”

“It’s for you.” I apologize.

Gabriel was already expecting the trademark smirk and some verbal shit, but instead, Dean gave him a warm, sincere smile (that was always been reserved for Sam and Castiel), “Thanks.”

The archangel let out a long breath he did not even noticed he was holding. It was a start.


End file.
